Magic Word
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: His mission? To get her to say the magic word. (OutlawQueen)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. They belong to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own writing, my own characters and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness****.**

**Author's Note: So, this is my first Once Upon A Time fic. It's OutlawQueen, obviously. :P It's pretty much plotless and really just a fluffy little thing, but I hope you like it. Also, it's set during the missing year. :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Magic Word<strong>

She arched into his touch, her body trembling as his fingers lightly skimmed along her bare flesh. He looked at her, his eyes holding nothing but a lust-filled hunger. Her heart continued to beat at an increasing rate, her breathing thick and heavy as he gently eased her back down onto the bed. A soft sigh escaped her lips as he began trailing wet, warm kisses down along her stomach. She spread her legs wider when he gripped her hips, her more sensitive area aching in want of his touch. Her breath hitched when he dipped his tongue into her naval, one of his hands snaking its way up her body and capturing her breast, his thumb flicking over her nipple.

A strangled moan sounded in the back of her throat when he buried his face in her mound, his teeth and lips teasingly nibbling her clit. Her mouth dropped open and her fingers tangled into the bed sheets as he trailed his tongue from her sopping slit to her clit. She groaned out when he did it again and again. She tangled one of her hands into his unruly hair and held his face closer to her pulsating loins. Her body arched as he let his tongue flick out over her clit again and again and again. She panted heavily as he sucked, nibbled and lavished at the little bundle of nerves.

His hands tightened on her hips and she cried out when he shoved his tongue between her sopping folds. Dear God, it felt so good. He was doing wonders with just his tongue. She didn't want him to stop – she needed more! "D-Don't… stop," she demanded, panting.

"I don't plan to," he growled into her wet sex, his words muffled.

Her breath caught in her throat, her fingers tightening their grip on the sheets and his hair as he continuously shoved his tongue in and out of her folds, lapping at her leaking juices. "Oh God," she cried out as he twisted his tongue around in her. "That feels so… so…" she trailed off breathlessly as he made his strokes longer and deeper. Her body trembled as he moved his tongue back to her clit and brought one of his fingers up and began teasing her entrance. He slipped a finger into her, moving it in and out of her before slipping another one in.

Regina felt a tight feeling gather in the pit of her stomach and her breathing became laboured as Robin continued to lavish her with his undivided attention. Her breath came out in ragged gasps and her heart began racing wildly as he picked up his pace. She cried out as she came violently.

Her entire body went limp, her hand falling from his hair and back to the bed as her eyes closed. She felt him climbing up her body, his lips brushing along her jawline before capturing her mouth. She parted her lips, her tongue darting out to meet his – she could taste herself on his tongue.

"Do you know how good you taste?" He mumbled into her mouth.

She broke the kiss with a sucking gasp. "I want you," she breathed out, snaking her hand between them and grasping his hardened length, stroking him.

He groaned into her neck. "You're gonna make me cum if you keep doin' that." She giggled (actually giggled, like some silly little school girl) and pushed him off of her. "Hey!" She gave him a seductive grin as she scooted back further onto the bed and wiggled her finger, beckoning him to her. She laughed out when he pounced on her, pinning her beneath him. "Hmm, I like this view," he murmured, staring down at her.

She gave him a soft smile, running her hands down along his sides. "My view ain't so bad either," she teased, leaning up and pressing her lips against his. "Ohh," she moaned out when he grasped her leg and brought it up to his waist, pressing his lower half into her. Fuck, she need to feel him inside her – desperately! "I-I need… you…" she whimpered (it was the closest she'd ever come to begging him), grasping him.

"What's the magic word?" He groaned into her ear. She grinned coyly, biting her lower lip as she teasingly began to stroke him, brushing her thumb over the tip of his hardened length. "Good enough," he rasped out, giving a throaty moan.

She grinned in success (she wouldn't give him what he wanted, refused to. She wouldn't let him have that hold over her), gasping when he reached between them and ran his fingers over her wet folds before wrapping his hand around hers and positioning himself at her entrance. She moved her hand away from him and grasped his shoulders, bringing her legs higher up his waist as she urged him on. She gasped as he slid his throbbing member into her tight sex. She buried her face in his neck and pressed a kiss there as she adjusted to him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands trailing over his back, and moaned out when he began to pump in and out of her. "Regina… you're so… _tight_," he ground out hotly. His fingers dug into her ass and Regina felt her entire body ripple with pleasure as she moved to Robin's rhythm, adding more friction.

She cried out when he bit her shoulder. Her body was filling with so much pleasure that it was almost too hard to take. She moaned as he thrust his member into her wet sex. "Fuck…" she groaned out. "Faster – Harder… please?" Her breathing was heavy, her eyes closing, realisation that she'd given him exactly what he'd wanted not settling in.

She opened her eyes and looked at him as he pulled almost completely out of her with that damn smug grin, and then she realised why, but she found that now that she'd actually said it she didn't really care. _Strange._

They stared into each other's eyes as he slammed his hips back into hers, his member intruding her sopping folds once again. She screamed out, her fingers digging into the back of his shoulders. He pulled back out again and then rammed back into her. Regina cried out. She arched her back, pressing her body into his. Her body was filling with so much pleasure as Robin picked up his pace, she could hardly take it anymore. She knew that she was close again, but she wanted to make it last longer, so she held on.

Rolling them both over, she rested both of her hands against his chest as she began to ride him, slowly at first, but then quickened up her pace. Her head lolled back as she picked up her pace even more causing the both of them to groan.

She leaned down and pressed her lips against his, pulling him up with her when she straightened. He slipped one arm around her waist and captured her breast with his other hand. He gently massaged the supple flesh as she continued to rock against him. Regina clenched her walls around his shaft, causing him to groan. She gasped and threw her head back when he pinched one of her nipples, rolling the bud between his fingers as he sucked on her neck.

She cried out in delight when he flipped her back onto her back and continued to pound into her, fucking her senseless. She slipped a hand between them and began playing with her clit. She groaned as Robin panted hotly into her ear. She felt like her body was on overload.

She felt a tight sensation gather in the pit of her stomach and with one more thrust from Robin she came, screaming out with nothing but pure pleasure. She was sure the entire castle could hear them as they fucked each other mercilessly.

She felt Robin's body tense up, his movements becoming jerkier and she knew that he was close, too. After a few rougher thrusts, Robin came, groaning loudly. Regina couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she felt a warm, fuzzy feeling as her thief (when had he become hers?) came inside of her.

She panted heavily and tangled her fingers into his sweaty, messy hair as he collapsed on top of her, burying his face in her neck.

"That was…" he trailed off breathlessly.

"…amazing," she finished for him. "It was… amazing." She pressed a kiss to the top of his head as she felt her heart rate beginning to return to normal. She groaned when he pulled out of her and rolled away, already missing that contact between them.

She tried to stifle a giggle when he grasped her and dragged her towards him. A soft sigh passed her swollen lips when Robin pulled her thick bedcover up over their rapidly cooling bodies and slipped his arm around her waist. She lay back against his chest, feeling content for the first time in a long while.

"So…" she knew where this was going, could hear it in the smugness in his voice.

"Choose your words wisely, thief," she sneered playfully. "Or would you prefer to be ash?"

A delightful shiver ran through her entire body when he nuzzled her neck. "I think I'll take my chances," he replied playfully.

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Fine, say it."

"It seems the Queen does know how to say 'please' after all." He chuckled when she elbowed him, not hard of course.

"Don't get used to it."

"Don't need to – I've completed my mission," he replied light-heartedly. She turned her head and glared at him. Her eyes fell shut when he pressed a tender kiss to her brow, letting out an un-Queenly squeal when he began tickling her.

While squirming beneath his fingertips she wondered, and not for the first time, what he saw in her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, there you have it – some fluffy OutlawQueen. I'm working on a multi-chaptered OutlawQueen story, so keep an eye out for that, you know, if you want to that is. :P<strong>

**Anyway, I'd like to hear your thoughts, review please. :)**


End file.
